Basketball is a popular sport in many countries and is enjoyed by millions of people. Thousands of individuals regular participate in playing the game whether for school, recreation or professionally. As with any sport, to excel in the game of basketball it is important to regularly practice. Traditional basketball practice involves numerous types of drills ranging from ball handling drills to shooting drills. As is known in the art, the game of basketball requires a player to play both an offensive role and defensive role during the playing of the game.
Currently there are many practice routines and equipment that are focused on improving a players skill for offensive maneuvers such as but not limited to dribbling and shooting. Many individuals will practice together in order to provide a defensive practice element to the routine. One problem with existing practice routines and equipment is that there is limited ability to provide a defensive player simulation. In the absence of another individual, a player is unable to practice a variety of skills wherein during the practice of these skills the simulation of a defensive player is provided. Basketball skills such as but not limited to shooting and dribbling are much more difficult in the presence of a defender. It is desirable to an individual practicing basketball to have provided to them a defender or simulated defender in order to mimic a game situation wherein the defensive simulation provides an enhanced ability to accommodate the scenario in a real game.
Accordingly, there is a need for a basketball training apparatus that provides simulation of a defender so as to improve a players ability to play when playing in a game.